1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component, and more particularly, relates to an electronic component including a laminated body configured by stacking a plurality of insulator layers.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional electronic component, a laminate-type electronic component is disclosed, for example, in FIG. 8 of WO2007/049456. The laminate-type electronic component disclosed in FIG. 8 of WO2007/049456 includes a laminated body configured by stacking insulator layers, internal electrodes exposed from between the insulator layers at a mounting surface (bottom surface) of the laminated body, and an external electrode for covering the internal electrodes at the mounting surface of the laminated body. The external electrode is provided only on the mounting surface, but not on the other surfaces. Further, the mounting surface is a surface to be opposed to a circuit board in the case of mounting the laminate-type electronic component onto the circuit board.
The laminate-type electronic component as described above has no external electrode provided on the surfaces other than the mounting surface, and thus, solder will not be attached to the surfaces other than the mounting surface (for example, the side surface adjacent to the mounting surface) to form a fillet, when the laminate-type electronic component is mounted. This prevents solder from spreading in a horizontal direction when mounting the laminate-type electronic component, thus allowing multiple laminate-type electronic components to be mounted densely.
However, the laminate-type electronic component disclosed in FIG. 8 of WO2007/049456 has a problem that there is a possibility that the component will be inclined with respect to a circuit board during and after mounting onto the circuit board. More specifically, in the laminate-type electronic component, no fillet is formed, and solder melted during reflow will be located between the external electrode and the circuit board. Therefore, the laminate-type electronic component will become unstable while floating on the melted solder. Accordingly, the laminate-type electronic component will be easily inclined with respect to the circuit board due to external vibrations, etc.